アメリカJapinoy物語
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: モーターシティ、ミシガン州では、私はfictionallyその趣味私の興味に合った後に、美しい日系アメリカ人の女の子だけでなく、彼女の親しい友人を満たしています。
1. Chapter 1

アメリカJapinoy物語

著者注：この物語の中で、私が最初の人にそれを書いた理由は文字として自分自身を再生しています。

日付の設定：2014 RT（現実的な時間）モーターシティ、ミシガン州。

モーターシティ、ミシガン州のレクリエーションセンターでは、生徒の群衆がホールであった。それらのほとんどは、アメリカ、日本とフィリピン系アメリカ人でした。私と日系アメリカ人の女の子：授業が終わった2人を除いていたとき、彼らはすべての施設を残しました。彼女は本当にきれいに見えたため、私は彼女に片思いしていた。 「こんにちは。あなたの名前は何？"私は尋ねた。 "コンサアバロン」、彼女は答えた。 "まあ私の名前はRonnleeモリスは"、私は戻って答えた。 「だからあなたの専攻は何ですかいわば？鉱山の音楽は、"私は続けた。 「ねえ、私のものの音楽はあまりにも！"コンサは返信に声援を送った。 「わかりました。涼しい。私は、バイオリンを演奏する作曲、時には整理し、曲を書く。あなたが音楽で何をしますか？ "私はこのような素敵な賛成で尋ねた。 「私は実際には歌って、「コンサは答えた。 "あなたはどんな音楽を歌っていますか？"私が尋ねるようになった。 「ほとんどドゥーワップやモーターの町の魂だけでなく、音楽のような、時々他のジャンルは、ドゥーワップやモーター町の魂のスタイルを配した。「実際にそこに私を得た確認することを。 "AWESOME！私は実際に音楽のそれらの種類を愛する！""あなたは？本当に？！"コンサは私の興奮に反応した。 「絶対に！"私は完全な熱意をもって言った。 「ちょっと私はちょっと退屈と空腹だ。麦芽ショップや古いジュークボックスをヒットしてみませんか？"私は続けた。彼女は、私が最初に発見されたよりもちょっとましになりました。 「確かに。気にしてない。私はいつもとにかくモルトショップでたむろ。"

そうコンサと私は麦芽屋に行って、カウンターが混雑していた。したがって、我々は近いウィンドウにテーブルに座っていた。 「私は独身で愛さ時間がありました。私はちょうど私は自分の子供の世話をする必要がないという事実を愛し、「私は私の口の中でフライドポテトを無理に勧め一時停止し、その後続けた："したがって、それだけでは難しい「コンサは彼女のミルクセーキを飲みした後に私を見た。。 「私はあなたに同意する。「私はその瞬間にびっくりしました。 「あなたはあなたもシングルだ意味？」「はい、私は思います。私はそうではなかった場合は、あなたが私を取ると思っているだろう」と彼女は窓を少しかすめる答えた。 「ああなるほど。まあそれは完璧です。私はこれが一目で私たちの愛だと思い、「私は理解した。コンサーティーナは、ゆっくりと笑顔になった。 「もう一回言います。なぜ？あなたはかわいいだから"と彼女は言った。私は、ちょっと述べました。 「あなたは、あなたのようなほとんどすべての女の子は私にそれを伝え知っています。「彼女は誠実で私に答え、彼女ミルクセーキをちびちび。「まあそれは本当だ。あなたがかわいい"私は同意するようになった。「オーケー、あなたは正しい。ありがとうございます。あなたは私がかわいいだと言うように私は女の子を聞くたびに、私はちょうど緊張。謝りながら「コンサが自動的に笑った。 「それから私はこれを言って申し訳ありませんが、私はあなたが同性愛者だと思います。「私はその1に憤慨し、「私の叔父さんキース·ジュニアは、すでに最初の場所でそれは私にそれが使用されるほどは驚かないようにと言われます。オーケー何でも「私たちは、新しいトピックを開始しました。：もうします」と彼女は結論付け始めました」。 「あなたの国籍は何ですか？興味があるだけ、「私が最初に述べています。私はフィリピン系アメリカ人だ。 "まあ、私は日系アメリカ人だ」と彼女は答えた。 "ああ、私はそれを知っていた、「私は自分自身に確認した。 "だからとにかく、「私は私の口の中でより多くのフライドポテトを無理に勧め一時停止をして続けた："？どのように音楽の私の2好きなジャンルを歌い始めたのです」と彼女は彼女の口を拭った。私の両親は日本から、ここアメリカでに移行したときに"まあそれはすべてが始まった。我々は、モーターシティ、ミシガン州でここに駐屯した。さておき、私の学校の勉強ルーチンから、私は、特に現在は博物館でのスタジオを訪問し、モータウンレコードの音楽の興味を見つけた。私も右ドゥーワップあるモータウン·ソウルの前に来たのジャンルに興味を達成しました。すべてのことにもかかわらず、私の両親は課外民間歌のレッスンを掲載してサインアップして、私はかなりよくやった。私の人生のそれらの年を経て、私はfictionally個人的にいくつかのアーティストや、いくつかのソングライターを満たすためにチャンスがあった。架空の事実、例えば、私は、年齢12でスモーキー·ロビンソンと握手。私は高校を卒業後、私は私の最初のレコード契約を受けた」、彼女は彼女の裏話を語ったとき、私はとてもショックを受けました："。うーん。非常に興味深い」と私は言った。 「ねえ、あなたはどんな友達がいるのですか？"私は件名を変更するに尋ねた。 「私が実際に行う。実際に、私は私に近い4を持っている。私たちは同じ年齢だ、同じ国籍を持っており、私たちも、同じメジャーを持っている。また、同じ高さだと私たちは一緒に実行している場合は特に、我々はまったく同じ服を着用してください。唯一の違いは、私たちの髪の色と多少たちの髪型です」と彼女はミルクセーキを飲むために一時停止しました。 「私は自然な歌手だった小学生のうちの1に会った。私は私がやったよう民間の歌のレッスンを受けた中学二1に会った。私も中学三1に会った。彼女は第1と親しい友人だった。少なくとも最後のではなく、私が高校時代に第1に会った。私が最初に彼女に会ったとき、彼女はちょうど楽しみのための男のように話をしようとしていた。彼女は男のように歌うことができるなら、私は彼女に尋ねたし、意外に彼女ができた。このように、彼女は低音ボーカルだ」と彼女は続けた。私は彼女が実際に低音のボーカルを演じて友人を持って知って驚きました。 「だから、あなたが一緒に女の子ボーカルグループである？ "私は喜びと尋ねた。 「私たちは、実際にある。私たちのグループ名がConcertasで呼び出されるが、私と一緒にグループで、それは私の名前コンサアバロンとConcertasがだされている「私のコメント：「それはクールなグループ名だ"我々は食べたり話し、我々はジュークボックスと遊ぶようになった終わった後。私はコインのためにレジ係に聞いていた、まだコンサは、私は私の物で持っていたより彼女のポケットに多くのコインを持っていた。それは麦芽の店のための時間を閉じるまで、私たちはとても楽しいのすべての方法をしていたが、彼らは我々が思っていたので、ウェイター、ウェイトレス、そしてレジ係は、私たちが楽しんでなく、されたため、私たちはもう1時間かそこらではないだけのために滞在しましょう我々は確かにあり、その場合にお似合いのカップル。

その後、コンサと私は麦芽の店を出た。レクリエーションセンターは、私はベロア""私はあなたにホームを歩くことができる？ "車といえば、私は彼女に尋ねたのサウンドトラックに彼女の家を歩いてそこまで彼女の小さな家からではなかったので、彼女は自分の車を持って来なかったクルマの種類を彼女が駆動します。彼女は彼女が1957シェビーベルエア改造コガモと赤を駆動する私に言ったとき、私は再び驚いた。混乱から私を防止するために、彼女はまた、私は同じように、彼女は主に公共交通機関を取ると言ってくれました。それは実際に必要なとき彼女は唯一のそのような彼女は、彼女は、緊急を持っているだけで、より会場のステージに戻って時間に余裕かを持つように、コンサートで実行するために行く必要があるときなど、彼女の車を運転。彼女も、彼女がクルージングや乗り心地を楽しむように感じているときはいつでも、彼女はまた、それを駆動する私に言った。


	2. Chapter 2

アメリカJapinoy物語Ch.2が

次の日、コンサは彼女の家への訪問のために私を呼んだ。そこに、私は彼女に私が彼女の家を歩いた後、私はちょうど他の夜書いたドゥーワップの曲の楽譜を与えた。私はそれが「私たちの愛が明るくシャインます」と題しそれは単に曲の素敵なタイトルだ。 「ニース。私はそれが好きです。良い仕事を！"コンサは褒め。 「あなたは私のためにそれを行うだろうか？"私は嬉しく感じて尋ねた。 「絶対に」と彼女は答えた。 「実際に、私は私の4親しい友人を呼び出し、あなただけのレコーディングスタジオに行って13:30まで、私と一緒にここで待つことができます。「私はすべての今して、時間の弱い感覚を持っているので、よく再び私に思い出させるようにしてください、「私が懸念して言った。「心配しないでください。私はそれがすでにお世話になってしまった」と彼女は答えた。"のおかげで、「私は言った。彼女は私と一緒に歌を歌う姿に開始しました。

それは、私たちはレコーディングスタジオに、公共交通機関を利用するのに十分な時間だった。私たちは私たちの目的地に到達したように、私はConcertasとして知られている彼女の4親しい友人に会う機会を得ました。彼らは単に私に自分の名前を言った："こんにちはニースあなたにRonnleeを満たすために、私の名前のアグネスアルトを。。。」つまり、1コンサ小学校で出会ったのです。 「私の名前のプラーナアン。"つまり、1コンサ中学校で出会ったのです。プラーナとGavottineが親しい友人であるため、「私の名前のGavottineバッカスは、「また、中学校で出会った三1過渡的コンサを続けた。 「私は超低音のコントラんだけど、「コンサは高校で出会った第4部材は結論づけている。レコーディングセッションですぐにあった。 「これは私たちの愛が明るくRonnleeモリスによって書かれたシャインウィルです。シンガー、楽器演奏者、仲間のサウンドミキサーは、4は、3、2、1には、5のあなたの位置を準備「録音技術者を指揮し、そこに彼らが始めた。彼らはとてもよく最初のテイクを、それを果たした。 「そして、我々は明らかにしている、「録音技術者は言った。歌を記録した後、彼らは「（私はあなたのためにそれを作ってあげる）あなたがあなたの心を作ることができない場合、「私が書いたと題する別のドゥーワップの曲を録音したいと思い、彼らがやった。わずか数秒で、2曲が正式にリリースされた。

我々はレコーディングスタジオを去ったとき「あなたの女の子は素晴らしい仕事をしてくれた、「私は言った。我々は街を歩いている私たちは、その後、いくつかの詳細を会話し。その夜、コンサは私のお気に入りの彼女の車でドライブインシアターに私を扱う。私は時計を見た。 20:45。私は映画を見て眠りに落ちることはありませんので、私の夜の薬を取らないことを決めた。コンサーティーナと私はまた、休憩休憩中にたくさん会話し。私は、我々は正式にペアしてもらった上、私は子を望んでいない彼女に言った。ありがたいことに、彼女はすでに自分自身を知っているので、あっても私たちのような一部の人々が彼らの誕生の日から子供を育てるすることが困難であることを理由問わずにはい言った。映画が終わったとき、我々は我々がままにしようとして渋滞に巻き込まれませんように、車の残りの部分は劇場がたくさん残ってまで待つことにしました。そうする間に、彼女は私に彼女の元国籍の言語で何かを語った。私は明らかにそれを理解していなかった。 「私はあなたの目を閉じてください。あなたがヒントあげる」と彼女が開始されました。私は目を閉じた。突然、彼女はすぐに私に近づいscooted鉱山に彼女の唇をすぼめ。それはミルクセーキや桜のような味。私は窒息しないための幸運、風味コンボはそれほど悪くはなかった。それにもかかわらず、私はまた、ドゥーワップの音楽がラジオでスムーズに演奏したその瞬間を楽しんでいた。


End file.
